You Come Here Often?
by Fairady
Summary: 30 Kisses, number 4 for Junior x Allen.


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of Xenosaga. I humbly ask that you not sue me, and please don't make the next game sucky. You're two for two right now, please don't ruin your streak. 

Warning: Yaoi, drabble. Don't like? Then don't read.

Notes: I requested the couple Junior/Allen from 30 Kisses. I'm sure if you've read anything else I've written you already know I'm not quite right in the head so feel free to back away at any time.

Theme: #4 'our distance and that person'

You come here often?  
by fairady

* * *

The Kukai Foundation was a very beautiful place. Watching the Foundation from the decks of the Durandal Allen could see why it was so popular as a tourist site. He'd worked on many planets while in Vector's 2nd Division, and had been to many tourist planets as a child with his family. But no place he'd been to before had quite the same beauty as the Foundation.

It all looked completely natural. Like the Foundation was just a chunk of a planet jetted into space, except most planets now were so concerned with preserving nature that hardly a single blade of grass was allowed out of place. The end result being that many planets felt sterile and bland.

He briefly wondered if the people here knew how lucky they were. Stupid question, of course they did. He remembered his own embarrassing reaction to the 'freaks' that lived here, and his reaction had apparently been pretty mild compared to the attitudes many of the citizens had faced outside of the Foundation.

It was night time on the Foundation. The solar panels were dimmed giving the illusion of faintly lit night. The darkness allowed the star's light to be reflected in the gentle swells of the water, and Allen leaned his head against the park's windows watching the rippling lights spread out below and on all sides. It was oddly entrancing and serene.

"It's really something else, isn't it?" Junior spoke quietly beside him. The director had joined him earlier but neither man had felt the need to talk before now.

"Yeah," Allen replied just as quietly, the sight before them seemed to demand it. "I haven't seen anything like this before."

"Really?" the red head looked up. "What about the meteor showers on Fifth Jerusalem? I heard they're something to see."

Allen snorted, "Only if you're outside of the atmosphere. You can't see anything from the ground, there's too much light pollution," the engineer frowned. "How did you know I'm from Fifth Jerusalem?"

Junior turned and leaned back against the window, " didn't. I was mostly just guessing."

"Oh," that seemed too lucky and odd to be just a guess. "What made you guess that?"

"Well, your phobia about us when you first got here was a big one. The Federation really doesn't like us so I figured you'd have to be from one of their main planets," Junior grinned at the other man's wince. "I figured Fifth because they're the only people I've met that can have such god awful luck with love."

Oh. Allen let his head smack lightly into the window. "It's not really-"

"It is," Junior interrupted. "You're completely head over heels with Shion. Not even a blind and deaf idiot could miss that. I still haven't figured out why she doesn't see it."

"Yeah," Allen admitted defeat. It never failed, everyone except Shion could read him like a book. It really got frustrating at times. "It's pretty hopeless, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Junior said sincerely. "I'm sorry it can't work out."

Allen shook his head slightly surprised. Not many people truly understood what was, and more importantly wasn't, between him and the Chief. Most people would make it a point to cheer him up and give him either the 'some day' or the 'hang in there, you're a good guy' speech. "Not many people would say that."

"Do you want me to lie?"

"What's the use?" Allen leaned back with a sigh. "I already know the truth, and lying about it won't change it."

"Good," Junior grinned up at him. "There's no point in chasing something hopeless."

"Yeah, I know that," the blonde turned away from the window with a weak grin he really didn't feel. "Now I just need to get used to it."

"Hey, no worries there!" Junior reached up to grip the other's arm and led him out of the park. "I've got just the place for you to start. It's a nice place in Sector 27, they've got some great food too..."

Allen tried to protest against the bar trip, he really could not hold any sort of alcohol at all, but by the time he'd come up with a suitable argument the red head was on his third glass and Allen's face was in danger of coming into intimate contact with the floor. Besides, Junior was detailing a pretty good sounding plan for him to get over the Chief.

"You just need to find someone who'll leave you no room to think about her," Junior looked up with a wicked grin that would've sent any sober person running away in fear for both safety and sanity. "I know for a fact that there is someone like that who is very interested in you."

* * *

Let the games begin! I got an image in my mind of bunny!Allen being chased around the Durandal by wolf!Junior. I'm going to have so much fun with this. 


End file.
